Dare
by PPLyra
Summary: Lina was supposed to be teaching Amelia the Dragon Slave, but instead, she taught her something else.


_...Boom!_

"No, no, _no!_" I annoyingly said.

"What have I done wrong that time, Miss Lina?!" asked the confused petite girl and stopped what she was doing. Its been days and Amelia hasn't done anything right. Teaching her how to cast a _Dragon Slave_ spell in this wide open field was so hard!

I had to get up early every morning for early warm ups. Sometimes I wanted to sleep in, but the Princess wakes me up before the sun even rise up the horizon. I even wake Gourry up and to use him as Amelia's punching bag. I never ask his permission. I just drag him out of his bed with no hesitation. But this has to be the first and last that I was going to teach her or else I'm going to _Dragon Slave_ her ass out of here! "Here, you need to stay put and make sure you're calm while you're chanting those words out," I said. "Before I teach you how to chant the spell, there's stuff you have to remember."

"Ohh, okay." She nodded and posed like how I pose when I cast the spell. "Like this, Miss Lina?"

"Not exactly..." I murmured. "You see, you need to do your _own_ pose..." I then walked behind her smaller body and held her in my arms. I lifted her left arm to place it just under her chin and her right arm just above it. "Stick your ass out more..."

"My... ah-ass?" she whispered and looked at her own rear-end that made me raise an eyebrow. "Uhh, alright..." She followed what I said.

I moved back from her walked towards her front view. "Now see? More appealing! Now practise by casting _Fireballs_ at me!"

"If you say so, Miss Lina. _Fireball!_" she cast and threw bunch of balls of fire at me. Of course, it wasn't complicated to dodge them all! "_Fireball!_" Amelia said, this time throwing three at once and they were all aimed for me (Of course, because I was the only target she was after).

"Whoooaaahhh!" I shouted. I didn't manage to dodge those three and got hit straight in my stomach and went flying off and crashing to the bushes. "Ugghh..."

"Oh, my! Miss Lina!" said Amelia, very worried. She swiftly ran towards me for my aid. "Sorry, Miss Lina! Sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Amelia, I'm all right!" I said as black smoke were making their way out of my shirt. I looked down and there was a hole in my shirt. My stomach was showing and it had cuts and scratches wih small amount of blood oozing out. Oh, great. This was my favourite shirt...

"Looks like you're not," she said, placing her hands over my stomach. "_Recovery!_"

I felt something warm go towards my stomach like I just ate hot soup as I closed my eyes. Mmm... "That's nice," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" I opened my eyes and looked at her, blushing from the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Miss Lina..."

"Eh, don't worry. It'll take me more than this to rip me down!" I exclaimed.

"...but still, I'm sorry," she cried.

"Amelia! Stop apologizing! Do you want to learn the spell or not?!" I held her shoulders and shook her body once. "You need to be tough and not get distracted to things like this if you're willing to learn it, all right?"

She nodded slowly.

We were like that for a while. I could see in the corner of my eye that the sun was rising, but we were still staring at each other. Not leaving each others eyes. My hands were still on her shoulders. She doesn't seem to bothered her at all. I never realized how alluring she looked until I look deeply in her sapphire coloured eyes.

So bittersweet.

I gently let my hands go from the grasp. She was still looking at me in silence. I placed my right hand upon her cheek and she started to blush at my touch. "Miss... Lina..." she whispered.

"Amelia..." I whispered back.

I sat up using my left hand and leaned my face against hers and kissed her hungrily. Prince or not... she was still royalty to me. I felt her kissing me back awkwardly and pulled away. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" I asked. Maybe it was a sudden kiss from me. Especially that we were both girls... Maybe it felt wrong for her somehow.

She blinked then looked back at me. "It's just... I have never kissed anyone before and I don't know how to kiss..."

"Same with me. Just wing it! Copy what I do," I said, with my forehead close to hers. I could just feel her breathing.

She blinked then pulled me close to her using my shirt to pull and planted a kiss on my lips again. She made moaning and giggling noises at the same time. Her hands slowly made their way around me. Her fingers were tangled in my hair as she hugged me close.

This has to be the most strangest lecture I have ever taught Amelia: How to kiss.

"Lina!"

I suddenly broke the kiss and held the smaller girl close to me to look around and saw someone familiar. "Huh? Gourry?!" I saw him standing there, looking shocked. We were caught. "Gourry, no! It's not what it's look like!" Then he ran off. All hurt. "Gourry!" He was gone... "No... Nooooooooooo!"

_...Twitch._

"Noooooooooo!" cried out the red-haired sorceress as she woke up from her nightmare, screaming her lungs off and was having a cold-sweat. Zelgadis and Gourry heard her scream across three bedrooms away from their room of the Inn, except Amelia even though she was just sleeping across the bedroom where Lina was sleeping at. She curled up in her bed as it started to dawn upon her and just realized what had happened. "Just a dream, Lina..." she whispered to herself, shakily. "Just... a... dream..."


End file.
